Les livrets
by Serrana
Summary: TRADUCTION! AU. Harry n'est personne et est amoureux du garçon le plus désiré de Poudlard: Tom. Quand des journaux magiques tombent entre ses mains c'est sa chance pour finalement attirer son attention. TR/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Les carnets**

Titre original :Libretas  
>Auteur: LaTiL<br>Traductrice: Zorrinette78  
>Beta:<p>

Résumé: AU. Harry n'est personne et est amoureux du garçon le plus désiré de Poudlard: Tom. Quand des journaux magiques tombent entre ses mains c'est sa chance pour finalement attirer son attention. TR/HP

Warnings: AU, SLASH, LEMON (relations entre deux hommes, si ti n'aimes pas NE LIS PAS).

Disclaimer de l'auteur: Harry bave devant Tom en deuxième année, nous le savons tous, mais si Harry était mien, il aurait continué à baver le reste des années. Tout est de la multimilliardaire J.K., fait par une fan pour des fans.  
>(J'ai traduit son disclaimer parce que je l'aime bien!)<p>

J'ai coupé en deux parties la fic. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir voir.

-

Harry Potter n'était personne. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'ils revenaient saouls d'une fête et ses pauvres oncles devaient supporter sa présence... Du moins c'est ce qu'ils disaient. Ses vêtements usés étaient grands et franchement horribles, puisqu'il devait les hériter de son cousin qui pesait comme 100 kg de plus que lui, tout simplement parce qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir ses propres vêtements.

Ses cheveux embroussaillés semblaient complètement emmêlés et peut être que ça lui aurait donné un air rebelle s'il n'y avait pas ses horribles lunettes grandes et grosses qu'il arrangeait avec du ruban tellement de fois que Dudley les avait détruites à coup de poings, ce n'est pas qu'il ne pouvait pas les arranger avec de la magie... Mais quel intérêt y avait-il ? Harry était maladroit et avait zéro élégance et ses notes à Poudlard n'étaient même pas exceptionnelles. Il n'était qu'un de plus dans la foule.

Oui, Harry Potter était complètement un monsieur personne, il n'avait pas d'amis et les gens ne se rappelaient pas de son prénom. Il utilisait des choses de seconde main qui le rendaient encore pire et pour rajouter à ses malheurs, il était amoureux de la même personne que la moitié de l'école: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Riddle était le typique garçon dont on rêvait, il était beau, grand, avec un corps fort et bien fait. Il était particulièrement intelligent, quand il marchait il possédait l'élégance maximum et pour couronner le tout il était riche. En résumé: Inatteignable pour quelqu'un comme Harry Potter, un monsieur personne.

Mais Harry n'était pas tombé amoureux de ces choses non. Il avait remarqué, bien sûr, que le garçon était carrément bon depuis le premier moment qu'il l'a vu, quand il est entré en première année à Poudlard. Tom était alors en troisième année. Et il avait été encore plus intéressé en sachant que c'était lui qui avait la sœur de sa baguette. D'ailleurs que personne ne le dise à Tom parce ce que ça lui donnerait une attaque.

Non, Harry avait eu le coup de foudre pour le jeune homme quand il a vu qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il le semblait. Il l'avait vu sortir de nuit par accident, quand il descendait aux cuisines pour avoir un encas de minuit et il décida de le suivre pour découvrir que le Parfait était en train de filer du château. Mais ce ne fut pas le plus surprenant, tout le monde pouvait aller en fête. Non, le plus surprenant fut qu'il le vit réaliser un parfait Avada Kedevra sur trois idiots de muggles.

Ce fut ça qui fit qu'Harry le regarde idiotement. La façon dont sa magie noire s'était déployée pour caresser avec douceur celle d'Harry, le sourire fou de plaisir dans les traits du jeune, l'énorme dégoût qu'il sentait pour sa propre famille Moldu. Quelque chose de bizarre peut être, mais au contraire du Riddle que voyait tous les autres, ça le rendait complètement enviable.

Ça c'était passé l'année dernière, et depuis alors, il ne cessait de fantasmer sur lui. Qu'est ce qu'il donnerait pour juste une joute dans le lit de Tom Riddle... Mais malheureusement il n'avait de chance de réussir quelque chose puisque le garçon ne prenait personne dans son lit, personne n'était suffisamment bon, et Harry ne pouvait éviter d'être d'accord avec ça.

Oooo000ooo000ooo00

Bon peut être que dire qu'il n'avait pas d'amis était une exagération. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis peu et il l'aimait bien. Luna Lovegood, une pauvre Serdaigle embêtée par ses propres camarades de maison. Harry était aussi embêté par ses camarades de maison, mais au moins à lui on ne lui cachait pas des choses.

Pas habitué à recevoir des cadeaux il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Luna mette un paquet enveloppé sous ses yeux et lui dise un " _Joyeux Noël_ ". Le garçon se sentit mal puisqu'il n'avait rien pour elle, mais Luna lui dit simplement qu'elle non plus n'attendait rien, qu'il le prenne simplement et cesse de bégayer.

Quand il l'ouvrit il vient deux petits cahiers dorés. Il les regarda étonné, ils étaient exactement identiques et n'avait rien d'écrit à l'intérieur. Son amie joyeusement lui dit d'essayer d'écrire quelque chose sur l'un d'eux. Pas imaginatif il mit "_Harry Potter_" dans l'un d'eux et il vit comment l'autre fermé brilla quelque moment, quand il l'ouvrit il lu "_Harry Potter_". À l'intérieur de celui ci et dans les deux les écritures disparurent.

Après être resté un moment en regardant sans comprendre, il leva la tête pour regarder la fille et la remercier mais celle-ci avait disparue. Il mit un certain temps pour comprendre ce que son amie prétendait, mais quand finalement il le fit son sourire s'agrandit. Finalement il aura une sorte de opportunité qui même si ne le mènerait à rien, il en profitera de chaque moment.

Oooo000oo0oooo00

Tom ouvrit son livre d'Histoire de la Magie pendant qu'il regardait Binns avec air d'ennui. Il cligna des yeux un moment déconcerté de voir une chose carrée et dorée au milieu du livre et il le prit pour l'examiner. C'était une sorte de carnet, quelqu'un l'aurait il fait tomber accidentellement dans son sac?

Quand il l'ouvrit pour voir si quelque chose était écrit, celui ci avait un mot "_Écris-moi"._ Tom cligna les yeux de surprise devant ça mais le cours était réellement ennuyeux, c'est pourquoi la curiosité finit par le diriger, spécialement lorsqu'il vit le mot disparaitre. Il prit la plume et nota.

_"Écrire quoi?"_

Après un moment ses mots s'en irent et des nouveaux apparurent.  
><em><br>"Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi ça ira"_

Il sursauta en voyant ça et ferma d'un coup le cahier en pensant putain c'est quoi cette chose. Après quelques minutes le cahier brilla et il l'ouvrit se rappelant qu'il avait lu au sujet de certains objets magiques.

_"Oh aller Tom Riddle, ne me laisse pas les mots à la bouche, ça serait mauvais pour ta réputation"  
><em>  
>Maintenant il savait que ce n'était pas tombé dans son sac par accident, cette personne voulait parler avec lui, mais la fin était inquiétante.<br>_  
>"Un journal à deux voies? Intéressant. Réputation? Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire. Qui es tu?"<em>

_"Toujours le premier de la classe, n'est ce pas Tom? Si intelligent... Je suis quelqu'un qui t'a vu sous la merveilleuse lumière verte de l'Avada Kedavra"_

Tout le sang fut drainé au visage de Tom. Un autre qu'il devait assassiner. Si cette personne voulait le faire chanter, pourquoi a t il attendu autant de temps?

_"Que veux-tu?"_

_"Rien. Seulement que tu sois plus prudent la prochaine fois. Je n'aimerais pas te voir à Azkaban"_

Tom regarda confus le journal, pourrait il être en train de se moquer de lui, mais pour une certaine raison il ne le pensait pas. Avant qu'il ne pût penser à quoi mettre d'autres mots apparurent.

_"Oh, tes yeux... Tes vrais yeux que tu caches sous le glamour, sont les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vus. Adieu Tom."_

Il resta fixant le cahier sans savoir quoi mettre de plus et celui ci ne brilla plus.

Oooo000ooo0ooo00oo0

Deux jours après, Tom ne résista plus et laissa son livre d'enchantements et les rideaux de son lit fermés prit le cahier et une plume.

_"Qui es tu?"  
><em>  
>Bon, ce n'était pas très créatif, mais il devait essayer.<p>

_"Personne, Tom"_

_"C'est injuste que tu saches qui je suis et que moi je ne sache pas qui tu es"_

_"La vie est injuste..."_

_"Comment dois je t'appeler alors?"_

_"Pourquoi devrais-tu m'appeler d'une certaine façon?"_

Tom fronça les sourcils sans savoir quoi mettre, la personne qui était en train d'écrire dans ce livret en savait trop sur lui et il se sentait incertain, il voulait obtenir plus d'information.

_"Bon, vue que tu savais mes secrets, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait être amis"_

_"ahahah elle est bonne celle là. Tu veux sûrement me tuer pour ce que je sais. Mais tes secrets sont saufs avec moi."_

_"Pourquoi devrais je avoir confiance en toi?"_

_"Bon, considérant que je ne suis personne, on ne me croirait pas. Et si je montre mes souvenirs... J'ai fait des choses illégales pour te suivre. Nous terminerions ensemble à Azkaban. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée sincèrement."_

Tom considéra ça, l'autre personne marquait un point, mais...  
><em><br>"Pourquoi me suivais-tu?"_

_"Je... ben... curiosité"_

_"Que faisais tu te promenant la nuit par là bas?"_

_"Encas nocturne"_

_"Tu sais où sont les cuisines?"_

_"Bien sûr. Pas toi?"_

_"Bien sûr que oui. Prouves le."_

_"Tu chatouilles le tableau des fruits"_

_"Tu es un homme ou un femme?"_

_"Que crois tu que je sois?"_

Tom fronça les sourcils, il était absorbé par la conversation. C'était quelqu'un qui faisait des choses illégales, qui le suivait, qui savait des secrets de Hogwarts... Cette pause soudaine dans les réponses ne lui plut pas.

_"Je crois que je te plais"  
><em>  
>Ça avait été quelque chose d'impulsif à mettre, mais probablement ça avait été un choc pour l'autre personne et ça lui donnait satisfaction. La réponse prit un peu de temps.<p>

_"Comme à toute l'école. Oh, bon, peut être pas comme eux. La majorité croit à ton histoire, tu es un bon acteur."  
><em>  
>Tom lâcha un soupir, commençant à s'ennuyer.<br>_  
>"Il est tard, je vais aller dormir"<em>

_"Ça te gênerait si je rêvais de toi?"_

La question fut si folle et osée que Tom ne pu éviter de sourire avec plaisir.

_"Seulement si c'est un bon rêve"_

_"Avec toi ils le sont toujours..."  
><em>  
>Gardant le sourire il mît le cahier sous le coussin et commença à dormir.<p>

Oo000oooo0oo0o000

Les cours de Binns étaient toujours un bon moment pour laisser son esprit vagabonder. Et dans ce cas particulier c'était un bon moment pour sortir le carnet doré. Il essayait de ne pas montrer combien il avait envie de parler avec la personne qui savait ses secrets. Pas seulement du fait qu'il devait le tuer, plutôt parce qu'en rechignant il acceptait que le jeu était légèrement excitant.

_"Je suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu es un homme"_

Tom était très sûr de sa logique, mais espérait que si ce n'était pas ça, l'autre personne se trahisse et révèle lentement des informations qui le mèneraient directement à sa proie. Lamentablement l'autre personne n'était pas bête au point de lui faciliter la chose.

_"Intéressant. Et comment es tu arrivé à penser ça ?"_

Bien sûr, la réponse vint trop vite pour que l'autre personne ait été en train de penser longuement, c'est pourquoi au moins il avait un cerveau. Et n'oublions pas son audace pour s'échapper de nuit et le suivre, et mettre le carnet dans ses affaires. Il observa ses compagnons autour de lui comme il l'avait fait le premier jour, personne n'écrivait, c'est pourquoi, ce n'était aucun de ses camarades.

_"Tu es trop effronté pour être une femme."_

Finalement il répondit en pensant qu'il devait essayer dans un autre cours, celui là il le partageait avec les Poufsouffles. Aucun d'entre eux ne serait capable de quelque chose d'aussi courageux que de mettre sa main dans son sac.

_"Ahah. Tu ne crois pas que l'anonymat rend les gens plus intrépides, Riddle? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de peureux et bon à rien qui n'a uniquement assez de courage que pour se cacher dans l'anonymat des journaux à deux voies?"_  
><em><br>"Tu as suffisamment de courage pour sortir la nuit après le couvre feu. Mais par contre tu n'en as pas assez pour me confronter en face. "_

_"J'aime être vivant, merci."_

Tom sourit triomphalement pendant qu'Harry devint pâle sans la salle commune. Sans le vouloir il avait révéler son sexe dans la phrase. Le préfet de Slytherin avait dirigé la conversation jusqu'à ce que finalement il le fasse. Essayant de réparer l'erreur, rapidement plus de mots apparurent.

_"De plus... Que pourrais je gagner en te parlant face à face?"_

_"On ne sait jamais."_

La satisfaction que sentait Tom en ce moment etait palpable dans ses mots. Il pouvait rejeter la moitié du collège sachant que c'était un homme. Et n'oublions pas tous les premières années, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas là l'année dernière. Un Poufsouffle sûr que s'en n'était pas un, ça laissait tous les garçon de seconde à septième année dans les trois autres maison. Il avait besoins de plus d'information.

_"Oh, aller. Je gagnerais t'entendre ta mélodieuse voix prononcer un AK. Par contre de cette façon j'ai réussi à piquer ta curiosité et j'ai pu parler un peu avec toi. C'est ta dernière année à Hogwarts, par conséquent, ma dernière chance, je devais le tenter."_

Tom entre ferma les yeux, il y avait une bonne possibilité que ça signifie que le garçon n'était pas de sa promo. Rien de sûr, bien qu'évidemment il rejetait les deuxièmes et troisièmes années, puisque le suivre n'était pas aussi simple. Donc c'était quelqu'un en quatrième, cinquième ou sixième c'était le plus probable.

Il dut ramasser ses affaires car la fin de l'heure sonna et il avait le diner maintenant. Il sourit pensant que c'était une bonne opportunité pour scanner afin de voir s'il le trouvait maintenant que tous étaient là. Il prit ses aises dans un place au bout de la table et oubliant la nourriture il gribouilla sur le cahier.  
><em><br>"En personne tu aurais peut être pu attirer mon attention d'une façon plus... Physique"_

Il espérait que l'appât le tenterait à répondre, mais le livret se maintint immuable durant tout le repas. Frustré il le prit quand plusieurs étudiants étaient déjà en train de partir, celui ci billa. Il l'ouvrit sachant que vu le désordre il était inutile de chercher son interlocuteur.

_"Bon essai, Tom. Je me suis réellement senti tenté de répondre à cet instant. Je pense que tu sauras comprendre mon retard. Permets-moi de rire devant ton dernier essai. Si personne à Hogwarts n'a pas pu attirer ton attention jusqu'ici, moi évidemment je ne serai pas le premier. Ne me mal interprète pas, je tuerais pour une nuit dans ton lit, simplement je ne suis pas digne de ton attention."_

Tom fronça les sourcils, il avait des sentiments précis sur le sujet. Il avait pensé que le garçon évitait ses questions quand il disait qu'il n'était 'personne', mais peut être il avait aussi un petit problème d'auto estime. Pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un à Poudlard qu'il considérait digne de son lit, mais beaucoup pensait qu'ils l'étaient.

Quand il arriva aux cachots il se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre et se coucha sur le lit pour écrire la réponse.

_"Problèmes d'auto estime, hein? Et moi qui avait pensée que je traitais avec un narcissique qui aimait simplement les jeux dangereux. Mais revenant dans le sujet, tu ne penses pas que je suis vierge..."_

_"Je suis navré de te décevoir. Quand j'ai dit que je n'étais personne, je le disais pour de vrai. Et à propos de ta virginité... Je n'y avais pas pensé, l'ambiance de sensualité que tu as toujours autour de toi dit le contraire. Donc il faut supposer que quand tu obtiens ce que tu désires tu lances un Oubliette. Cela semble te convenir, bien que je détesterais l'idée de faire quelque chose avec toi et de ne pas pouvoir m'en souvenir."_

_"Comme tout le monde, mais je ne peux pas les laisser divulguer partout ce qu'ils ont fait avec moi, croyants qu'ils sont digne d'être avec moi. Ils me servent simplement à me défouler."_

Tom attendit une réponse mais il semblait que son interlocuteur était resté sans paroles. Il se lécha les lèvres et ajouta quelque chose de plus, essayant d'attirer sa victime dans ses griffes.

"_Peut être que si tu me disais qui tu es, nous pourrions nous divertir un moment ensemble..."_

_"Oh, Riddle, ça c'est vraiment un coup bas. Jouer avec mon désir pour toi. La seule idée de ta magie noire léchant ma peau me fait frissonner d'une façon indigne. Mais je ne suis pas si idiot comme pour tomber dans ton piège. Tu devras tolérer l'idée que cette nuit je devrai me toucher en pensant à toi ou je ne pourrai pas dormir."_

"_Mmm l'idée sonne excitante."_

_"Qu'on te punisse!"_

Tom rit avec douceur, torturer le garçon était amusant, dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses réactions corporelles.  
><em><br>"On pourrait essayer..."_

_"Va dormir, Riddle"_

_"Qu'est il arriver à tes 'Tom'?"_

_"Je me les réserve pour gémir à voix haute quand je me toucherais sous les draps en imaginant que ta langue est celle qui fait le travail."_

Il devrait se sentir indigné mais ça l'amusait tout simplement. Personne n'avait le courage de lui parler comme ça et à chaque fois il commençait à avoir de plus en plus envie de le rencontrer en personne et pas seulement pour s'assurer qu'il garderait ses secrets.

Oo000oooo000ooooo

Une semaine après Tom Riddle se trouvait dans son lit pensant à sa nouvelle petite obsession. Il avait lutté ardemment pour soutirer à son mystérieux admirateur des fragments d'informations. Le garçon haïssait les moldus autant que lui ce qui lui laissait penser d'abord qu'il était un sang pur, mais après il se rendit compte que c'était impossible qu'un sang pur pense si peu de lui même.  
>Pressionnant sur ce thème il se rendit compte que le garçon essayait de ne pas lui dire la source de sa haine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner le problème vers la folle idée qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui, comme lui, avait souffert de la maltraitante de ces odieux êtres.<p>

Il avait confirmé après avoir vérifié dans les cours que celui qui lui écrivait n'était pas dans sa même année. Frustré il dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas plus d'informations que ça. Dans ses pensées il avait créé une image mental d'un garçon entre 14 et 16 ans, métisse, haïssant les muggles, avec une faible auto estime, probablement peu d'amis et plus important, aimant les arts sombres.

Le garçon avait certainement beaucoup de pouvoir, après tout il avait été capable de sentir sa magie et aussi de le suivre, faire des choses illégales... Ce qui le mena à enquêter aux promotions de plusieurs années, découvrant qu'il n'était aucun d'entre eux. Probablement que sa faible auto estime le faisait faire profil bas à l'école.

Il se retourna dans son lit, frustré de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil et il se leva en pensant que ça serait une bonne idée de prendre un bain relaxant. Il prit ses affaires nécessaires et se dirigea vers l'une des salles de bain commune de la Maison. Après tout, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un serait entrait de prendre un bain à deux heures du matin.

Grande fut sa surprise quand il n'entendit pas seulement l'eau couler en entrant dans la salle de bain, mais qu'en plus un léger gémissement de plaisir atteint ses oreilles. Levant un sourcil il avança sans faire de bruit. C'était son devoir de détenir toute activité illicite, ce qu'il faisait par méchanceté bien sûr. Mais à la place de voir deux garçons comme il s'attendait, il trouva une petite beauté d'un mètre soixante dix avec les cheveux noirs étendus sur ses paupières fermées, des lèvres charnues et roses ouvertes pendant qu'il gémissait suavement.

Les yeux bleu-verts du préfet descendirent observer le corps qui était caressé par l'eau de la douche, prenant note du corps légèrement musclé et du membre orgueilleusement en érection qui était caressé par une des mains. Le désir explosa dans le corps de Tom et une main parti relâcher sa cravate.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent soudain et Tom se retrouva avec les iris les plus vertes qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Elles étaient de la même couleur que le rayon de l'Avada, elles étaient brillante et hypnotisantes. Les joues se teintèrent de rouge immédiatement et le garçon avec horreur se retourna pour ne pas devoir regarder le préfet.  
><em><br>–J... Je suis désole, je... Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un était entré-_béguetait la petite beauté d'yeux verts, lui laissant l'agréable vision d'un parfait et rebondi fessier.

Avec rapidité Tom commença à enlever les gênants habits pendant qu'il demanda – Qui es tu? – il était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux verts avant. Dans sa propre Maison le jeune était passé inaperçu, vraiment c'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir.

–_P... Personne_ – répondit il en se dépêchant de fermer la douche prêt à fuir de là le plus tôt possible, mais quand il ouvrit la petite porte qui le séparait de l'autre, il se retrouva bloqué par un préfet très nu.

Pendant qu'Harry était idiotement en train de regarder le glorieux corps qu'il avait devant avec une intéressante érection, le plus grand était choqué par les mots, pensant en la valeur de la probabilité qu'il y ait deux garçons à Hogwarts qui répondent qu'ils n'étaient 'personne'. Vraiment il y avait une probabilité, mais qui serait passé inaperçu avec ces yeux là...

–_Où crois tu aller?_ –demanda Tom avec un sourire malicieux en lui prenant le poignet pendant qu'il avançait vers lui écoutant les bégaiements du garçon. Pas qu'il résistait beaucoup_. – Ceci est ta faute et tu vas le résoudre maintenant.  
><em>  
>Le garçon le regarda un moment sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Tom baisse son regard vers sa virilité. Les yeux verts brillèrent de luxure et sans un mot de plus le garçon s'accroupit et le captura entre ses lèvres.<p>

Tom lâcha un gémissement. Normalement ils essayaient d'autres choses avant de suivre directement ses ordres. Mais ce garçon n'avait même pas hésité à commencer à lécher de manière affamée, totalement dévolu à sa tache d'une façon qui faisait presque crier de plaisir le plus grand. Les doigts longs et fins s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux du jeune accroupi pendant qu'il essayait de maintenir ses hanches en place.

Il ne donnait pas toujours cette tranquillité à ses 'amants', parfois il baisait simplement leurs bouches, mais dans ce cas le garçon était extrêmement doué avec sa langue. En cet instant il sentit quelque chose d'humide et doux grimper sur ses jambes lui causant plus de plaisir. Quand il baissa son regard il découvrit que c'était les mains du garçon aux yeux verts qui le caressait lascivement.

Les gémissements du préfet augmentèrent en intensité sous les soins procurés par les mains et la bouche. Cette langue était en train de le rendre fou, elle bougeait en superficie comme si c'était la sucrerie la plus délicieuse qu'il n'avait jamais gouté et il ne tarda pas longtemps pour qu'un jet de plaisir vienne entre ses douces lèvres.

La langue lécha avidement jusqu'à récupérer chaque goutte et il sentit quand les doigts s'éloignaient pendant que le préfet récupérait sa respiration appuyé contre les petits murs qui séparaient les douches. Ça avait été incroyable. Jamais personne n'avait fait un aussi bon travail pour lui donner du plaisir et l'euphorie qu'il sentait était telle qu'elle lui donnait une envie folle de l'embrasser.

Tom Riddle n'embrassait jamais ceux qu'il utilisait pour se défouler, ils ne méritaient pas ses lèvres. C'était quelque chose de trop intime. Mais cette fois il était prêt à faire une exception. Il l'embraserait, oui, et il allait en profiter pour parcourir ce délicieux corps et peut être lui donnerait il le grandiose honneur de coucher avec lui.

Mais tous ses plans s'écroulèrent quand il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit à la place du garçon agenouillé qu'il espérait trouver, il n'y avait personne dans la salle de bain. Il regarda dans les alentours avec l'espoir qu'il soit encore près, mais le petit serpent s'était échappé.

Cela n'avait pas de sens dans l'esprit de Tom, il fronça les sourcils en se demandant sur les raisons possible de ça, puisque c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Alors il trouva la réponse. Le jeune homme avait peur que quand il sortirait de la brume post-orgasmique il subisse des représailles, comme par exemple, lui effacer la mémoire.

Les soupçons l'envahirent une fois de plus. Peu savaient ou supposaient qu'il envoyait des oubliettes à ses victimes, c'est pourquoi une fois encore il pensa qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ait trouvé un visage au garçon mystérieux du journal.

Ooo000oo000oooo0

–_Et tu t'es enfui ?_ –demanda Luna sans pouvoir y croire. Son ami venait de lui raconter son aventure de la nuit précédente, mais finalement ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.  
><em><br>–Tu t'attendais à quoi? À ce que je reste jusqu'à qu'il efface ma mémoire?_

_–Non. Que tu attendes pour voir s'il ne voulait rien de plus avec toi. Après tout il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui, non?_

_–Non, mais même..._

Les deux se turent quand Slughorn s'approcha pour voir le progrès de leurs potions, c'était l'une qu'ils devront préparer pour leur BUSE et elle devait être parfaite. Luna lui lança un regard qui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se soit enfui comme ça et il nia de la tête. Il n'y avait pas de chance que Tom Riddle ait un intérêt autre en lui que sa capacité de le soulager.

Oo000ooo00o0000oooo

Tom commençait à être désespéré, il ne pouvait pas trouver la petite beauté aux yeux verts qui résidait dans sa Maison et qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Le petit était vraiment insaisissable et le plus grand suspectait qu'il évadait les repas pour ne pas à avoir à la rencontrer. Alors il décida de tenter le coup dans le petit livret doré.

_"Un de tes camarades ne serait pas par hasard un joli garçon d'un mètre soixante dix, cheveux noir, teint légèrement bronzé et d'incroyables yeux verts?"_

_"Um, peut être... Que t'as fait ce pauvre garçon?"_

Tom sourit avec malice, peut être que s'il le provoquait suffisamment il pourrait l'attirer dans ses bras.

_"M'impressionner avec le bien qu'il utilise sa langue. Mais il m'a échappé avant que je puisse terminer le travail et je commence à m'impatienter."_

_"Alors comme ça il t'a échappé et tu veux lui envoyer un oubliette, garçon chanceux."_

_"Chanceux pour de vrai, parce que ce que je veux c'est l'attacher aux barreaux de mon lit et le prendre unes et unes fois jusqu'à qu'il ne sache plus son propre nom."_

_"Oh, bien. Maintenant je suis jaloux..."_

Tom pensa que ça sonnait réellement jaloux. Quand il se fâchait à cause de certains commentaires qu'il faisait, il avait pour habitude d'essayer de le vexer ou de l'insulter. Cela mis plus le feu à l'idée que c'était le garçon aux yeux verts.

_"Vraiment? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être jaloux de soi même..."_

C'était une présomption risquée mais il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Un sourire triomphant s'étendit dans ses traits en voyant que le garçon tardait à répondre, probablement sans pouvoir éviter la panique avant de se calmer et de penser rationnellement.

_"Tu es saoul, Riddle? Parce que ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens."  
><em>  
>Il lâcha un rire amusé, ça avait été un bon essai, mais pas suffisant.<em><em>

_"Non. Simplement nécessiteux. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas dans ma chambre?"_

_"Va au diable, Riddle!"_

Il savait que le garçon n'était pas énervé par l'invitation mais sinon par son désespoir pour l'accepter. Le garçon avait peur qu'il lui efface la mémoire ou le tue directement, mais Tom n'était plus si sûr à ce propos. Il devait attendre de le voir en personne pour être sûr de ce qu'il désirait faire.

Oo000ooo00o0000oooo

Tom était définitivement fatigué. Ou peut être juste désespéré d'avoir ce petit corps, duquel il ne cessait de rêver chaque nuit, remuant de plaisir sous lui. L'année scolaire était en train d'arriver à sa fin et il ne pouvait pas trouver l'objet de son obsession nulle part. Il était arrivé à un tel point qu'il commençait à fouiller les dortoirs de chaque année de Serpentard jusqu'à le trouver et il pensait le faire de nuit, quand il aura la chance de le faire.

Perdu dans ses plans "maléfiques" et imaginant ce qu'il ferait quand il le trouverait dans son lit en train de dormir, il ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait, c'est pourquoi en tournant dans un des couloirs des cachots il se prit soudain quelque chose contre son torse.

Ce 'quelque chose' était plus petit que lui et ainsi il rebondit et tomba en arrière, chutant ses fesses contre le sol. Des lunettes à monture épaisse et noire rafistolée avec du ruban, chutèrent près des pieds de Tom. Il cligna des yeux observant le Serpentard qui l'avait percuté, qui murmurait des excuses et rampait pour prendre ses lunettes.

Avec un grognement de mécontentement il se pencha et les prit, après il ne prêtait pas attention au chemin. Quand ses mains se serrèrent autour des horribles lunettes il leva le regard pour les rendre, mais à cet instant il vit ces merveilleux yeux verts qu'il cherchait si désespérément.

–_Ah... Merci..._ –le garçon essaya de récupérer ses lunettes mais Tom recula sa main, regardant hypnotisé le jeune garçon. Lentement il se tourna pour inspecter l'objet dans ses mains et voyant le verre usé et la monture épaisse il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas trouvé le garçon, ces horribles choses cachaient la couleur de ses yeux.

–_Um..._ –Harry ne savait que faire, de tous les gens de Hogwarts il était allé justement bousculer qui il voulait éviter. Et le pire de tout était qu'il le regardait en l'inspectant d'une façon qui le faisait croire qu'il l'avait découvert. – _Est ce que tu pourrais me rendre mes lunettes?_ –essaya t il avec un ton innocent.

Ignorant complètement les mots, le préfet inspecta le garçon à l'aspect disgracieux. Le corps qu'il avait face à lui était trop grand et disproportionné pour être la fidèle réplique que celui qu'il avait vu auparavant, mais le visage délicat était sans aucun doute le même. Il ferma à demi les yeux suspicieux: les vêtements étaient trop grands, c'était ça qui le tendait étrange.

Il était sur le point d'en rire se frustration à cause des jours perdus en recherche. Il regarda autour pour si quelqu'un de plus était par là et sourit de malice en voyant qu'ils étaient seuls. Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux et essaya de se lancer à courir dans le couloir, mais Tom fut plus rapide, attrapant son poignet avant qu'il puisse s'éloigner et le mettant dans une salle vide.

Pendant un moment la nervosité de Harry disparut quand la magie de Tom le caressa avec douceur, pendant que son maître mettait des puissants sorts pour bloquer la porte et d'autres pour l'intimité. Voyant que le garçon aux yeux verts était distrait il se dépêcha de mettre sa main dans ses poches, souriant triomphalement trouvant un petit carnet doré, finalement il avait la preuve.

Le visage du plus jeune changea de ton pour une couleur plus pâle et soudain sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers Tom, ayant peur qu'il ne le tue ici même. Ce que le petit ne savait pas, était que si Tom voulait le tuer, il avait un meilleur endroit pour le faire et où personne ne le trouverait. La Chambre des Secrets. Ou peut être que le garçon aux yeux verts savait à propos de ça aussi?

Il sourit amusé et dit  
><em><br>- Tu ne va pas me dire ton nom? Maintenant que nous sommes face à face je peux te forcer à le dire ou tu peux simplement me le dire, tu choisis_ - pendant qu'il parlait il commença à tirer sa cravate pour la détacher jusqu'à que celle ci tombe au sol.

–_Harry... Harry Potter..._ –chuchota t il les yeux fixés sur les boutons que le plus grand était en train de déboutonner. La peau qui lentement apparaissait en face de lui fit que son sang circule dans ses veines avec une plus grande vitesse, devant l'augmentation de ses battements et l'élévation de la chaleur de sa peau.

OOooooooOOOoooOOOooooOOOOO

Voila la première partie. J'espère que comme moi vous avez pris un réel plaisir à la lire.

Envoyé de mon iPod


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite corrigée, merci de votre patience. Et surtout merci à Kimika su pour la correction. J'ai eu de graves problèmes personnels qui ont momentanément retardé mes posts. Dès que tout est tapé à l'ordi, je rechercherai une beta et posterai très vite. Merci.

**OOOOooooOOOOoooo**

Tom sourit avec satisfaction et arracha la baguette de la main tendue. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était que la baguette en question scintilla un moment, l'acceptant joyeusement comme son maître. Le préfet fronça les sourcils et vit le garçon aux yeux verts pâlir. Mais dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas de confusion : il savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Il devrait malheureusement attendre pour en savoir plus.

Il bougea la baguette de houx avec rapidité puis la lança sur le côté, laissant tomber ses vêtements pendant qu'il avançait vers le dernier héritier de la lignée Potter, lequel avait son regard rivé sur son torse nu.

Inconsciemment, le plus grand se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation et, avant qu'Harry ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, des lèvres charnues se plaquèrent contre les siennes et son corps fut poussé en arrière. Maladroitement, le plus jeune recula et ses jambes percutèrent quelque chose qui le fit chuter sur un matelas blanc, emportant avec lui un Tom Riddle très empressé de mettre ses mains sous les vêtements gênants.

Son cerveau avait de sérieux problèmes pour se reconnecter à la réalité ... Peut-être était-ce dû à l'irréalité de la situation mais il sembla lentement comprendre le fait que Tom n'allait pas le tuer ... pour le moment ... Et aussi que ses rêves les plus fous étaient en train de se réaliser et que la seule chose qu'il faisait était de rester de marbre, comme s'il ne le voulait pas.

Il geint de surprise face aux sensations qui l'emplissait et Tom en profita pour faire le pénétrer de sa langue et explorer sa bouche. Il sentit à ce moment son corps réagir. Une de ses mains agrippa avec force les cheveux soyeux du garçon le plus désiré de tout Poudlard et les tira vers le bas, rendant le baiser plus fougueux et brutal.

Mouvant ses hanches vers le haut, Harry sentit leurs virilités se percuter et gémit de frustration à cause des vêtements entre eux. La sensation était trop insuffisante et il avait besoin la peau de Tom directement contre sa peau. Tom semblait penser la même chose parce qu'il commença à lui arracher les vêtements brutalement, faisant voler les boutons de la chemise, avant de s'attaquer aux tétons roses désormais découverts.

L'adolescent commença à gémir sans s'arrêter quand la langue de son aîné commença à parcourir son corps avec une gentillesse qu'il n'avait jamais espérée. Le temps sembla se figer face aux longs doigts qui parcouraient la ligne de son menton avec respect et faisaient lentement leurs chemins vers le bas, par le cou, la clavicule, les pectoraux ...

Carmin et émeraude se rencontrèrent et Harry gémit en voyant ces yeux... Ces yeux, qu'il avait seulement pu voir sous l'Avada Kedavra, le regardaient avec une fiévreuse luxure, lui ... Lui qui était quelconque ... Lui qui n'était rien ...

_- Tom._

Le nom s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter. Le ton était rempli de dévotion et de suppliques qui ne firent que remplir Tom d'un désir malsain pour qu'il le supplie encore.

Il attaqua le cou d'Harry avec plus de brutalité qu'il ne le voulait, laissant de profondes marques du passage de ses dents, pendant que ses mains enlevaient les vêtements restants. Quand il eut fini, il prit un moment pour admirer sa proie.

Les jambes longues et fermes ouvertes sous les siennes étaient une énorme tentation, mais il s'arrêta jusqu'à mémoriser chaque détail, savourant le rougissement du plus jeune que provoquait une inspection si poussée.

Il enleva son propre pantalon et se pencha vers son vis-à-vis, frôlant ses lèvres des doigts. Le plus petit ouvrit la bouche et les captura, les léchant de manière anticatholique qui devait définitivement être illégale. Tom gémit face à la vue et aux sensations et commença à se frotter contre le membre de son nouvel amant, en recherche de soulagement.

Quand les doigts furent suffisamment lubrifiés, il les retira de la bouche et les dirigea entre les jambes du plus jeune, qui sursauta. Tom sourit félinement. L'idée d'être le premier pour le jeune homme sous lui était excitante et devant le visage qu'il obtint quand le premier doigt entra, il était sûr qu'il l'était.

La langue et une des mains de Tom commençaient à parcourir le corps du benjamin pour le distraire, caressant chaque partie de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre et laissant à chaque fois des marques avec sa bouche. Il adorait marquer les choses comme sienne.

Mais quand les doigts furent remplacés par quelque chose de plus grand, beaucoup plus large et long, Harry ne put se divertir avec ces attentions et lâcha un cri de douleur, laissant couler des larmes sur son visage. Tom gémit en sentir l'intérieur d'Harry se contracter et il commença à lui susurrer à l'oreille de se détende, pendant que sa main caressait la virilité du garçon plus petit pour raviver son excitation.

Se calmer lui prit quelques minutes mais le préfet attendit patiemment, sans arrêter de toucher, caresser et embrasser le garçon sous lui. Quand il commença à bouger, il remarqua que la douleur était encore inscrite sur le visage du plus jeune et il se dépêcha de trouver un angle correct. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps pour que les bruits qu'Harry faisait se transforment en cris de plaisir.

L'adolescent gémissait des incohérences sans discontinuer, complètement perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Tom, que cela aurait normalement ennuyé, se sentait cette fois curieusement amusé et il prit comme but de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus parler, augmentant la vitesse et la force avec laquelle il le pénétrait.

Il ne sut jamais quand il commença à le faire mais il se trouva bientôt en train de gémir le nom du plus petit à son oreille pendant qu'il caressait avec férocité la virilité entre leur corps. Il était trop proche du climax pour se sentir honteux d'être quasiment en train de crier de plaisir. Harry se tordait sous lui, tentant avec brio de le faire arriver plus profondément en lui, laissant Tom en un état délirant et incontrôlé.

Harry avait déjà éjaculé une fois dans sa main tandis que le jeune homme aux yeux rouges, qui n'en avait pas eu assez, continuait ses mouvements sans aucune pitié. Les sons qui sortaient de la gorge de l'aîné étaient de plus en plus nécessiteux et graves et c'est finalement avec un grognement de victoire qu'il finit dans l'objet de son obsession, en sentant la manière dont le plus jeune convulsionnait et le liquide chaud qui coulait entre ses doigts.

Il aurait d'ordinaire été dégouté et se serait dépêché de lancer un sort de nettoyage mais cette fois, il était trop détendu pour faire cela et c'est pourquoi il se laissa tomber avec un sourire repu sur le corps sous lui. Calmant sa respiration jusqu'à ce que tous les muscles soient relâchés, il laissa imprudemment l'inconscience le réclamer.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Le froid réveilla Tom, qui fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus de corps chaud sous lui. Il leva brusquement la tête pour découvrir que non seulement il était seul dans le lit qu'il avait métamorphosé, mais aussi que le petit Potter était parti, en emportant bien entendu toutes ses affaires.

Tom lâcha un grognement de mécontentement et partit prendre son journal, pour dire quelques vérités au garçon sur le fait de le laisser se réveiller seul au lit, quand il découvrit qu'il n'y avait non pas un mais deux livrets dans la poche de sa tunique.

Il se maudit silencieusement : il n'avait pas fait attention après avoir découvert le livret et l'avait mis dans sa poche et Harry ne l'avait évidemment pas récupéré. Il prit sa baguette il l'agita pour réduire le lit en cendres afin d'atténuer sa frustration. Le garçon lui filait d'entre les doigts comme s'il était de l'eau. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur pour sa vie, mais Tom ne tentait pas de le tuer.

_- Ah ! mais tu lui as déjà dit ça, n'est-ce pas ?_, lui rappela sa conscience.

Il fit une grimace : le garçon aux yeux verts ne le croirait pas, même s'il lui disait le contraire. Lui même ne se croyait pas.

Absent, il agita sa baguette pour s'habiller et arranger la salle. Il retrouverait bien Potter dans l'école pour lui parler. Pendant ce temps, il pourrait enquêter un peu à propos du garçon et sur le fait qu'une baguette réagisse avec deux personnes différentes, les reconnaissant comme maîtres simultanément.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Ses prédictions s'avérèrent lamentablement incorrectes. Même s'il savait à présent à quoi ressemblait le jeune Serpentard et où le chercher, ce dernier s'était arrangé pour disparaître de sa vue, et Tom se retrouva plus tôt qu'il ne le crut dans un wagon du Poudlard Express, faisait ses devoir de Préfet-en-chef et d' « ami » avec ses camarades de maison, sans pouvoir parcourir tout le train à la recherche du garçon.

L'unique point positif était qu'il avait réussi à ce qu'on lui obtienne l'endroit où vivait Harry, sans que la personne ne se rappelle du service ... Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il devait faire était de décider ce qu'il désirait exactement du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Une semaine après, Tom Riddle se trouvait dans un quartier désagréablement moldu, avec des maisons ridiculement identiques qu'il ne pouvait différencier les unes des autres que par leurs numéros. C'était vraiment une vue désespérante.

Habillé d'un élégant costume noir, il marcha directement vers la porte du numéro 4, Privet Drive avec une expression totalement antipathique aux lèvres, comme si ses chaussures chères et rutilantes avaient été salies par quelque chose de dégoûtant qu'il venait d'écraser. Et la vérité était qu'il venait de marcher sur quelque chose d'écœurant et qu'il le faisait encore : le sol moldu.

Il toqua trois fois à la porte et attendit avec une expression indifférente qu'on lui ouvre. Le bois se plaint face aux mouvements brusques d'un moldu obèse et blond qui le regardait avec de petits yeux mesquins tandis que Tom sentait son dégoût augmenter face à cette image.

_- Qui es tu et que veux-tu ?_

_- Vernon Dursley ?_

_- Oui. Qui es-tu ?_

_- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ..._

L'héritier de Serpentard ne gaspilla même pas un regard sympathique. A la place, avec un sourire malicieux, il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le cou quasi inexistant de l'homme corpulent.

_- Tu es un de ces monstres ! Hors de chez moi !_

_- Qu'est ce que je voudrais ... Maintenant Dursley, tu vas me laisser entrer avant que tout le voisinage ne doive être ensorcelé_, ordonna-t-il avec une voix ferme, faisant en sorte que l'homme regarde autour, inquiet que ses voisins remarquent qu'il n'était pas parfaitement normal, et laisse passer le jeune malgré lui.

L'ex-préfet regarda autour de lui et remarqua la quantité ridicule de photos de ce qu'il semblait être deux hommes-baleines et une femme-cheval. Aucun signe de la petite beauté aux yeux verts. Par contre, il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'être trompé : l'homme avait reconnu sa baguette et l'avait également appelé comme on avait l'habitude de le faire à l'orphelinat.

Il entra, ferma les yeux et affronta le moldu qui tentait de maintenir sa femme et son fils hors de la pièce par des signes.

-_ Vous, vous êtes une plaie dégoutante, vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient et vous allez me le rendre à cet instant ou je vous montrerai ce que peut faire une baguette entre les mains d'un véritable sorcier._

Un sourire malicieux rendit nerveux les Moldus.

_- Hors de chez moi ! Je n'ai rien à toi et je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas faire de magie en dehors de cette école de phénomènes de foire ! Je ne vais pas être menacé dans ma propriété !_

_- Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai déjà fini mes études. Ainsi, je suis libre de vous maudire à mon envie._

Le moldu n'avait pas besoins de savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas faire de magie devant ceux de son genre, même si ça ne serait pas trop grave.

_- Et vous avez définitivement quelque chose à moi : Harry Potter. Où est-il ?_

Vernon douta et lança un œil rapide à l'armoire sous l'escalier. Tom suivit le regard, espérant qu'il le guide jusqu'au garçon, et fronça les sourcils en voyant une porte d'armoire fermée avec un cadenas. Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne se fatigua même pas à utiliser sa baguette, il n'en avait pas besoin pour un simple Alohomora. Le cadenas chuta au sol grâce au simple désir du Serpentard pendant que ce dernier était en train de marcher dans sa direction. Le moldu fit un son étrange, comme s'il venait de marcher sur un rat, mais Tom n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite armoire. Quand il ouvra la porte et vit l'individu blotti là, complètement impuissant. Quelque chose se brisa en lui, peut être une des si nombreuses couches de glace avec lesquelles il avait recouvert son cœur.

Il se rapprocha du visage de la personne et fronça les sourcils en notant qu'il était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Avec les cris du moldu, Harry aurait dû s'être réveillé dans des conditions normales. En sentant la rage de savoir qu'un autre enfant avait souffert entre les mains de ses sales créatures, sa magie s'étira, remplissant d'un vent menaçant et froid le numéro 4, Privet Drive.

Harry frissonna de plaisir en sentant la magie noire le caresser et ouvrit les yeux verts pour se retrouver face à face au visage sérieux de Tom. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il devait être en train de rêver.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'aîné se rappelle les raisons pour lesquels il n'était pas content. Il prit le plus petit sous les bras pour le relever, lui laissant reposer son corps sur le sien. Le garçon était à l'évidence trop faible ou il serait déjà parti en courant.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il mit toutes les affaires d'Harry dans sa valise et la prit. Il tira les deux poids en dehors de la maison sans un regard pour les Moldus. Il ne pouvait rien leur faire pour l'instant, mais le moment où ils souffriront arriverait bientôt.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Tom regarda la forme endormie qu'il venait de déposer sur le lit. Le garçon portait des vêtements grands et pleins de poussière qui cachaient, avec ses horribles lunettes, l'immense beauté que possédait le jeune.

Il se posa pensivement un doigt sur la lèvre. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire afin que les autres puissent voir ce qu'il avait découvert, par contre il ne savait pas encore s'il le méritait.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas laisser le garçon avec ces horribles Moldus : ils le traitaient de la même manière que lui-même l'avait été à l'orphelinat. Par contre, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il lui rendrait service par charité. Il devait encore découvrir si le feu et le courage qu'il avait vu grâce aux livrets étaient réels ou non.

Si c'était réel ... disons qu'il serait prêt à partager son lit quotidiennement.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, se sentant gênés par la lumière de la chambre. Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans son placard : jamais il n'avait eu autant de lumière dans celui-ci. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter d'adapter sa vision jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir assez pour observer les alentour de la chambre.

La chambre était décorée en vert, argent et bleu. Ça lui rappelait vaguement les dortoirs de Serpentard. Il ferma les yeux un moment, essayant de se souvenir où il était et pourquoi, mais en les rouvrant, au lieu de se retrouver avec son plafond habituel, il se rencontra de merveilleux yeux bleu-vert avec quelques touches carmines.

_- Oh ! bien … Cela explique tout : je suis en train de rêver, murmura Harry, faisant rire Tom._

_-_ _Difficilement, Potter. Je ne t'ai pas permis de rêver de moi après que tu m'aies laissé seul dans cette salle._

Le mécontentement était palpable dans la voix de l'ancien préfet et Harry regarda ce dernier, surprit un instant pour ensuite faire un sourire suffisant.

_- Voyons, Tom. Je ne savais pas que je te manquais ... Je me sens complimenté. Je dois supposer que tu m'as enlevé à cause de ton immense besoin de moi ?_

Les mots pleins de sarcasmes s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse penser au fait qu'on ne se moque pas de Tom Riddle sans en sortir indemne.

L'héritier de Serpentard fut sur lui en un mouvement souple et agile et tira douloureusement ses cheveux vers le bas, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arcbouter sous lui

_- Ne te la raconte pas autant, Potter. Que j'aie décidé que tu étais un bon coup ne signifie pas que je te donnerai des privilèges spéciaux._

_- Sérieusement ? Et maintenant que tu as décidé ça, que feras-tu? Me violer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir ? Pas que ça sonne comme une mauvaise perspective pour moi … mais je crois que j'ai encore une quantité de dignité suffisante pour ne pas me rabaisser au statut d'esclave sexuel._

Tom regarda directement les yeux verts du jeune homme, confus par la facilité avec laquelle le défi sortait de ses lèvres. Son attitude ne concordait pas avec ce qu'il avait appris de lui. Par contre, il n'avait aucun désir de supporter un trouillard … même s'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour prendre sa décision.

Les lèvres d'Harry furent soudain kidnappées par une bouche exigeante qui les malmena par l'ardeur de ses dents mais les soulagea par ses mouvements de langue. C'était entrainant et possessif, complètement additif et l'adolescent aux yeux verts se retrouva geignant, les joues rouges et le regard perdu en seulement quelques secondes.

Tom sourit avec satisfaction face à l'effet obtenu et quand il se retira, il remarqua avec précision la manière avec laquelle le garçon sous lui essayait d'augmenter leur proximité, affamé de son contact. Cela coïncidait plus avec son profil, excepté le fait qu'il n'était pas aussi pathétique qu'il le devait.

_- Bois ça_, ordonna Tom en lui mettant une fiole entre les mains pendant qu'il se relevait, ce qui sembla d'ailleurs décevoir le benjamin. _C'est une potion nutritive. Dans ton état, tu ne tiendrais pas un round de sexe sauvage._

C'est avec un sourire amusé qu'il sortit de la chambre, laissant derrière un adolescent confus.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Harry avait finalement décidé qu'il n'y avait de danger à boire la potion, puisque Riddle était du genre à prendre plaisir à soumettre autrui par l'intermédiaire de sa propre magie et non par des potions. Laquelle, d'ailleurs, avait un goût infect.

Après un moment, voyant que le plus grand ne revenait pas, il décida d'explorer un peu la chambre. Tous les tiroirs, armoires et portes étaient malheureusement fermés magiquement, sauf la salle de bain. Décidant que ce serait une bonne chose d'être présentable, il entra dans celle-ci pour prendre une douche rafraichissante et se défaire de toute la saleté accumulée depuis une semaine dans son placard sous l'escalier.

Quand il termina, il remarqua que les vêtements qu'il avait enlevés et laissés trainer sur le sol n'étaient plus là et il dut sortir avec une serviette attachée autour des hanches. Tom Riddle se trouvait allongé sur le lit, les draps cachant à peine ses hanches et révélant un torse légèrement tonique dénudé.

Prenant son temps pour sortir de sa rêverie en regardant le délicieux corps appuyé avec grâce sur le lit, il remarqua le sourire arrogant que le plus grand portait face à son examen. Des raisons pour être arrogant ne lui manquaient pas, bien sûr.

A cette vue, il comprit qu'il s'était trouvé dans le lit de l'héritier de Serpentard pendant tout ce temps. Oh, Merlin ... Ces implications étaient simplement délicieuses. Il semblait que son corps avait lamentablement décidé de montrer son fil de pensée, de sorte que Riddle sembla encore plus satisfait de lui-même.

_- Tu vas rester toute la nuit en me regardant de manière affamée ou tu penses te coucher ?_

Le ton utilisé était moqueur, mais sa fierté n'était pas disponible en ce moment. Elle avait pris des vacances lorsque ses yeux se sont posés sur la peau dénudée.

_- Tu as quelques vêtements que tu peux me prêter ? Et si tu me montres où dormir, j'arrêterai de te regarder de manière affamée. Pas que ça soit ce que je désire, mais j'imagine que je suis en train de te gêner._

Le sourire de l'ex-préfet, trop parfait et qui lui exclusivement dédié, le rendit suffoquant.

_- J'en ai. Par contre, tu n'en as pas besoins si tu vas dormir. Et malheureusement, ce lit est le seul disponible actuellement. Ça ne t'importe pas de le partager avec moi, pas vrai ?_

Le ton moqueur était ce qui importait le moins à Harry en ce moment, puisqu'il intégrait le fait qu'il avait bien entendu. Qu'il allait partager le lit avec Tom Riddle et que ce dernier lui disait de le faire nu. Par Morgane, est-ce que Riddle avait des sous-vêtements, par hasard ?

Son corps n'était certainement pas en train de l'aider à bien se tenir, spécialement quand il y avait une tente dans la serviette. Cependant, l'aîné ne paressait pas gêné, mais plutôt amusé.

_- Je suppose que je peux accepter de le partager pour une fois, il est acceptablement grand_, répondit-il en essayant en vain de paraître complètement désintéressé, ce qui augmentait seulement l'amusement de l'autre.

Presque tremblant de nervosité et de désir, il laissa tomber la serviette au sol et se mit au lit. Pas une seule fois, il ne leva le regard mais il sentit les yeux rouges sur son corps durant tout le mouvement. Il resta tranquille de son côté du lit et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Il n'était pas sûr ce que Riddle espérait qu'il se passe, mais il restera à sa place pour le savoir.

Tom regarda fixement le plus jeune et son sourire s'élargit en voyant qu'il n'essayait pas de se jeter sur lui dès le moment où il se mettait au lit. Cependant, il ne pensait pas le laisser se reposer si facilement. Il avait besoin de voir jusqu'où son caractère soumis allait.

L'une de ses mains descendit sur son corps jusqu'à attraper avec fermeté sa propre virilité et commença à la caresser. Lentement, sa respiration commença à s'accélérer et les yeux rouges prirent un ton plus obscur, absorbés par le plaisir. Harry pouvait clairement les voir, puisque ceux-ci ne lâchèrent pas les siens.

Le plus jeune était paralysé, totalement hypnotisé avec la vue face à lui. Son corps était au point du collapsus, parce qu'il désirait s'approcher mais qu'il se sentait complètement incapable de le faire sans en avoir la permission.

Riddle le torturait en jouant avec lui d'une cruelle manière. Et alors, il ne pouvait pas trouver un point sur lequel le titiller ? Après tout, il avait été respectueux envers lui à un point impressionnant après l'avoir tiré de chez les Dursley : il ne l'avait pas tué, il ne lui avait pas lancé d'oubliette ... S'il voulait le tourmenter, il était libre de le faire.

Tom se mordit la lèvre inférieure, étouffant un son, et chuchota en haletant :

_- Approche-toi un peu, Harry._

Obéissant, celui-ci ramena son corps un peu plus vers le milieu du lit.

_- Plus._

Le garçon se rapprocha de lui, restant sur le côté mais sans le toucher.

L'ex-préfet ne pouvait presque pas croire l'énorme autocontrôle et le respect du benjamin. Il était habitué à être obéi par peur des conséquences mais quand il prenait quelqu'un dans son lit, la personne croyait toujours qu'elle avait le droit de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Harry, non. Il pouvait clairement voir que le garçon aux yeux verts n'avait pas honte de son excitation, qui était à son point culminant, mais même ainsi, par respect pour sa puissance, il attendait une permission.

Dire que cela augmenta l'excitation du plus grand était peu dire. Avec un halètement, Tom ne le supporta plus et captura les lèvres du mineur, l'embrassant avec une passion presque désespérée. La réaction du petit Serpentard fut presque instantanée, puisqu'il commença à lutter contre sa langue d'une façon que Tom était sûr que cela devait être illégal.

Des doigts s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux et tirèrent légèrement, le faisant grogner. Mais même ainsi, Harry n'avançait pas pour satisfaire sa virilité ... Le benjamin, d'une certaine manière, devinait qu'il devait attendre par l'autorisation, qu'il était en train d'être évalué. Un instinct impressionnant de survie. Avec un grognement plus fort, Tom colla leurs corps et commença à se frotter énergiquement comme un animal sauvage, complètement nécessiteux de se soulager.

La chambre s'emplit d'halètements, de grognements et de gémissements. Les mains d'Harry parcouraient frénétiquement le corps du plus grand, lequel sentait que celles-ci le brûlaient. Les cheveux de l'ex-préfet furent violemment tirés en arrière pour exposer son cou, qui fut immédiatement attaqué par des succions et des dents.

Il était désespéré, brûlant et presque sauvage mais même ainsi, il restait respectueux. Parce que Tom s'était permis de perdre le contrôle seulement avec ce garçon. Il le laissait uniquement ce garçon murmurer des incohérences à l'oreille, au milieu de l'extase. Et seul ce garçon s'était livré à lui. Lui seul avait vu sa beauté et lui obéi si fidèlement.

Ils éjaculèrent tous les deux presque en même temps, pratiquement à cause de la seule extase de l'autre. Ils convulsionnèrent sans cesser de se frôler vigoureusement, en se courbant et en s'enterrant dans le corps de l'autre, voulant déchirer et prendre dans les bras en même temps. C'était quelque chose de magique et sauvage, comme l'extase quand on utilisait les Arts obscurs mais qui serait cette fois partagée.

Et quand Tom termina de s'ébranler, il se rendit compte qu'il écrasait Harry contre l'oreiller et l'embrassait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain … Désespéré, tourmenté, nécessiteux et affamé de lui, seulement de lui … parce qu'il sentait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait exprimer avec des mots, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait même pas, mais qu'il avait besoin de communiquer dans ce baiser.

Quand il se sépara du garçon, il gémit à nouveau. Et pendant quelques instants, il resta les yeux ouverts et le front appuyé contre celui de l'autre, en sentant qu'il avait pu transmettre ce dont il avait besoins.

_- Si tu disparais maintenant, Potter. Je te jure que je te tues._

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent et un sourire absolument éblouissant apparut sur ce magnifique et délicat visage.

_- Je ne vais nulle part, Riddle. Je suis en train de commencer à reconsidérer ce que j'ai dit, que je ne serai ton esclave sexuel par dignité …_

Et avec ça, Tom lâcha un suave et très beau rire avant de tomber de fatigue pour dormir, avec un bras possessif autour des hanches du plus jeune.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Quand Tom se réveilla, il se sentit seul dans le lit froid. Il se leva avec une fureur assassine. Encore une fois il l'avait laissé seul, il ne pouvait pas croire son audace. La nuit précédente, il lui avait promis, promis qu'il resterait avec lui. Il vit la baguette dans sa main, vibrant déjà, quand il se rendit compte qu'en réalité ce n'était pas sa baguette. C'était celle d'Harry.

Une chose étrange s'agita dans sa poitrine : Harry ne serait pas parti sans sa baguette, alors sans aucun doute il devait être à la maison. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement pour ensuite froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi devait-il le laisser se réveiller seul alors ?

Il mit sa robe de chambre et descendit les escaliers en sentant une odeur de petit déjeuner. Harry s'était levé avant pour faire le petit déjeuner … peut être même avec l'idée de le lui emmener au lit. Il sourit doucement. Bien … peut être pouvait-il pardonner le gamin de le laisser seul face à ce geste. Mais il devrait éclaircir ce point, puisque pour une maudite raison, Tom voulait se réveiller avec le jeune homme aux yeux verts dans les bras.

Il eut quelques problèmes pour se retenir de laisser un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres en voyant le garçon cuisiner avec la serviette autour des hanches. Comme il ne lui avait pas encore donné de vêtements, il n'avait évidemment pas essayé de forcer les tiroirs et était descendu comme ça. Hochant négativement la tête, il s'approcha de sa proie par derrière et le prit dans ses bras mordant le cou pendant qu'il maintenait en place le poignet du plus jeune avec la main, évitant qu'il fasse tomber quelque chose en sursautant.

_- Tom ! Tu t'es réveillé … J'étais sur le point de t'emmener la nourriture. Tiens, c'est pour toi._

Rapidement, il mit un plat avec de généreuses portions d'œufs et de bacon avec du jus d'orange sur la table et, après avoir mis les couverts, il s'assit de l'autre côté pour attendre que celui aux yeux bleu mange.

_- Et toi ?_, demanda l'aîné, rendu suspicieux par le manque de seconde assiette.

_- Je n'étais pas sûr si …_

Harry se gratta la nuque, inconfortable, et les yeux de Tom s'empourprèrent. Ces maudits Moldus devaient l'affamer quotidiennement pour qu'il ne pense pas à se faire lui-même de la nourriture.

_- Viens ici_, ordonna-t-il, énervé.

Et quand le jeune homme fut à ses côtés, il le tira sur ses genoux, prit une tranche de bacon avec la fourchette et la dirigea vers la bouche d'Harry.

_- Ce n'est pas empoisonné._

_- Je le sais déjà mais il y en a assez pour que nous petit-déjeunions ensemble._

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux et le regarda très touché, embarrassant l'ex-préfet.

_- Si tu es faible, je ne pourrais pas avoir du sexe sauvage avec toi_, dit-il en pointant du doigt comme s'il ne le faisait que pour ça.

_- Tu sais, Tom ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un bâtard sans cœur … J'ai toujours admiré ça et c'est ce qui me plaisait chez toi. Mais savoir que quand tu veux, tu peux être charmant, je me rends compte que je peux tomber encore plus amoureux de toi._

Les yeux bleu-vert s'ouvrirent grand face à cette première déclaration d'amour du garçon. Le savoir n'était pas pareil que l'entendre et il devait admettre qu'il était en train de s'habituer énormément à avoir le garçon entre les bras. Ce jour là, il ferait l'épreuve finale.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Harry regarda les vêtements que Tom lui avait demandé de mettre. C'étaient un pantalon noir et une tunique allant avec. Il était content de porter à nouveau des vêtements sorciers, même si il n'était pas au collège. Il haïssait les vêtements que Vernon et Pétunia lui laissaient.

Quand il finit de se changer, il mit ses lunettes et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les arrangea et retira le ruban adhésif d'un mouvement de la main. Pas que cela soit une grande avancée dans son apparence, mais sans ses lunettes, il ne voyait rien à plus d'un mètre de distance.

Il attendit patiemment que le maître de maison revienne, sans pouvoir encore croire tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Luna savait-elle que Tom lui accorderait une réelle attention grâce aux livrets ? La fille était réellement spéciale et croyait aux choses que nul ne le croyait. Les mages avaient aussi leurs mythes, mais Harry avait découvert que certains pensaient même que les Sombrals en étaient un, alors que lui en avait vu de ses propres yeux.

Tout était si irréel … Une petite voix dans sa tête continuait à lui rappeler que l'ex-préfet s'ennuierait de lui et le jetterait à un moment. Mais après ses deux expériences sexuelles avec le plus âgé; Harry seulement pouvait répondre « Quelle importance ! » Après avoir été touché comme ça, il pouvait mourir avec le sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et le jeune aux yeux verts se dépêcha de se lever. Tom plissa le nez de contrariété en voyant les lunettes mais il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils descendirent les escaliers et passèrent par la salle de séjour vers une autre salle où Harry trouva les dernières personnes qu'il espérait voir en ce moment : les Dursley.

_- Toi ! Phénomène ! J'ordonne que tu nous sortes de là immédiatement !_, lui cria Vernon avec un visage très rouge, pendant que Pétunia serrait de manière protectrice son fils dans ses bras.

Tom faisait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et tendit à Harry sa baguette. Non pas la baguette d'Harry mais la sienne. Harry regarda surpris la longue baguette de bois et quand il la prit, il put sentir que celle-ci lui répondait aussi bien que sa baguette de houx.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry resta simplement debout là, avec la baguette dans la main face aux Dursley, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ait un déclic. Tom était majeur, sa baguette n'avait pas de restrictions, la maison n'avait pas de barrières et il pouvait faire de la magie sans que personne ne le détecte. Un sourire mauvais s'empara alors de ses traits.

Tant de nuit il avait imaginé ça … Il était finalement capable de les torturer et de leur rendre un peu tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait … Il n'était pas sûr de par où il devait commencer et le fait qu'on finisse par les accuser du meurtre l'inquiétait.

Quand la longue baguette blanche pointa Vernon, celui ci pâlit complètement. Il n'y avait pas une lueur d'indécision dans les yeux de son neveu.

_- Crucio_, murmura quasiment Harry, mais il était si plein de haine et de rancœur qu'il n'avait nul besoin de crier.

Le rayon rougeâtre frappa le ventre proéminent et des hurlements se firent entendre immédiatement, comme une douce mélodie pour les deux jeunes mages. Une mélodie qui parlait de vengeance et de rétribution.

Mais le Crucio fut seulement le commencement … Tous furent mis sous l'impardonnable de torture pour ensuite passer à l'Imperium, qui obligea Vernon à frapper son épouse et son fils en pensant que c'était Harry. Après cela, ce dernier se concentra complètement en son oncle, qui avait laissé tomber la ceinture ensanglantée du sang de sa famille, et entre des cris de rage et de douleur, il coupa de nombreuses fois les malédictions pour guérir ses victimes.

Arrivé à un certain point, Tom avait pris un siège et regardait d'un œil critique comment Vernon recevait les coupures, les brûlures et les fractures pour être guéries de manière très habile, sans laisser de trace, mais en gardant la douleur. Harry avait réellement un talent pour cela et il ne semblait pas spécialement fatigué, mais ses yeux verts brillaient, fascinés.

Cependant, quand il sut qu'il ne restait à Vernon plus assez de sang à verser, il demanda à Tom comment il les avait apportés jusqu'ici. Celui-ci lui narra qu'il les avait mis sous Imperium et Harry acquiesça avant de lancer le sort et de leur donner des instructions silencieusement.

Privet Drive se réveilla avec la maison des Dursley en feu. Apparemment, Vernon Dursley avait tué sa femme et son fils en les battant et s'était ensuite fait sauter la cervelle. La balle avait percuté une des bombonnes de gaz et la maison avait explosé.

Tom applaudit la beauté du scénario créé par Harry pour détourner les soupçons et il joua face à la police le rôle du petit ami inquiet qui cherchait le second enfant qui était censé vivre là, expliquant qu'il avait demandé à son copain de passer les vacances avec lui, sachant la situation violente dont ce dernier souffrait dans cette maison. La police avait insisté pour emmener Harry à un orphelinat mais un sort de confusion les fit rapidement changer d'idée.

Le monde magique ne semblait être au courant de rien et cela n'étonnait vraiment pas les deux jeunes hommes, que cet état de fait arrangeait. Cet été, le garçon aux yeux verts fêtera ses seize ans et il sera légalement majeur en un rien de temps une fois de retour à Poudlard. Tom avait foi en ce que personne ne se rende compte de rien jusqu'à ce que le temps de retourner au collège arrive.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Luna Lovegood était une jeune fille avec une passion inégalable pour les choses incroyables. Elle adorait le défi de découvrir et de prouver leurs existences et elle ne se sentait nullement concernée par la moquerie et le dédain des autres. Ces gens n'avaient simplement pas l'intellect nécessaire pour comprendre les délicatesses de la science des chasseurs de mythes.

Harry, par contre, avait un respect inné pour les gens. Il n'écartait personne directement et s'intéressait aux autres. C'était un garçon charmant et très intelligent à sa propre manière, beaucoup plus intuitif que n'importe quel autre humain qu'elle avait rencontré. C'est pour ça qu'elle croyait que Tom Riddle pouvait apprécier au moins la valeur de l'adolescent.

Elle savait très bien que Riddle n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas voir comment Harry mourait pour n'importe quoi venant de Riddle et ne tentait cependant rien envers l'aîné. Elle savait que l'objet parfait pour qu'Harry se montre tel qu'il est vraiment serait un objet qui lui permettrait l'anonymat.

Elle fut vraiment très heureuse quand elle apprit qu'il avait attiré l'intérêt de Riddle. Le garçon lui avait écrit durant l'été, sans lui donner beaucoup de détails sur sa vie avec lui mais racontant monts et merveilles sur le nombre de magie différentes. Luna savait qu'il était terriblement amoureux et il semblait que Riddle était tombé dans le même piège aussi.

Les B.U.S.E. de Luna étaient fortement remarquables, comme il fallait s'y attendre d'une Serdaigle, mais celles d'Harry étaient par contre très surprenantes : le garçon avait à peine une paires de A, tous le reste étant des E ou O, et il avait réussi toutes ses matières. Pas que le garçon soit bête, mais il n'avait jamais démontré de si bonne performances académiques. C'était sans aucun doute le fait de fuir Riddle qui le fit se cacher derrière des piles de livres.

La dernière lettre de son ami terminait en disant qu'il la verrait à King Cross, avec un ton qui cachait quelque chose, et Luna ne pouvait cesser de se demander ce qu'il mijotait. Mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir son ami et le perdre et c'est pourquoi elle répondit simplement qu'elle serait là.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

La plate-forme 9 ¾ était remplie de familles de sorciers se disant au revoir les uns aux autres, d'enfants cherchant leurs amis et de hiboux hululant. Par contre, face à l'apparition stupéfiante de Tom Riddle, beaucoup de garçons s'arrêtèrent pour observer. Il n'y avait plus de raisons pour que le garçon le plus désiré de Poudlard soit là et certains commencèrent à évoquer l'idée qu'il serait apprenti ou professeur d'une matière quelconque.

Le choc fut incroyable pour tous quand soudain il attira à lui un mage, que personne n'avait remarqué avant car ils étaient tous trop occupé à décortiquant la présence de Tom, et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres. Tom Marvolo Riddle n'embrassait personne … et encore moins en public.

Certains allèrent même jusqu'à penser un instant que c'était une fille à cause de ses cheveux longs attachés sur la nuque et qui tombaient le long du dos, mais sa musculature était visiblement masculine et quand ils se séparèrent, ils purent noter que c'était définitivement un homme, un magnifique homme, avec d'incroyables yeux verts et rougissant adorablement.

Les plus observateurs remarquèrent la tunique noire élégante et de bon goût qui avait des détails de couleurs vertes et l'anneau à la main gauche du mystérieux jeune homme, le même anneau de famille que Tom était habitué à utiliser dans ses dernières années, son emblème familial. Tom Riddle était ici en train d'annoncer à tous que l'énigmatique garçon avait un maître et qu'il était lui-même très sérieux quant à leur relation pour lui donner cet anneau de fiançailles.

Harry pouvait sentir sur lui les regards de haine et de jalousie pour le baiser qu'il venait de recevoir et il ne pouvait être plus d'accord : il était le putain de mage le plus chanceux de tout le monde magique. Tom Riddle lui avait demandé d'être officiellement ensemble et ils avaient depuis passés les nuits avec leurs corps enlacés après d'exténuantes sessions de sexe et les jours parlant de sorts et de théories magiques. L'héritier de Serpentard était même le responsable de son changement de look, disant qu'il voulait monter au monde ce que lui avait vu en lui.

Le plus jeune doutait encore que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à lui quand il était à côté d'un homme si incroyablement beau et puissant. Il savait qu'il gagnerait les regards jaloux de tous et qu'il n'était rien comparé à Tom mais malgré cela, sa posture était confiante et il ignorait ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement, mais le plus âgé lui avait appris l'importance de son attitude :

_- Comporte-toi comme si tu régnais et les autres se jetteront à tes pieds comme des laquais._

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleu-vert se sentait pour sa part complètement satisfait des regards qu'ils recevaient et savait que la majorité se triturait les méninges pour comprendre qui diable était ce si beau garçon qui l'accompagnait. Harry était vraiment à tomber et le plus adorable était qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

_- Tom … Je … Je comprendrai si, pendant que je suis à l'école, tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre et que tu veilles à nouveau ton anneau, d'accord ?_, susurra difficilement le plus jeune, convaincu que son amant trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour calmer son ardeur et l'abandonnerait.

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils et le prit par les cheveux doucement mais fermement.

_- Pas moi, alors il vaudrait mieux que personne ne pose un doigt sur toi, tu me comprends Harry ? Parce que ce que tu as fait à tes oncle, tante et cousin sera un jeu d'enfant quand je leur poserais la main dessus. Tu es À MOI et je ne vais tolérer aucun débordement. Je veux que tu me préviennes quand tu as des sorties à Pré-au-Lard et on verra comment s'arranger pour que tu passes tes vacances avec moi._

Avec un autre baiser, possessif et légèrement brutal, Tom lui mit quelque chose de petit et carré dans la main. En regardant, il se rendit compte que c'était un des livrets qui était resté avec le préfet le jour où ils avaient été ensemble pour la première fois.

Harry n'avait même pas pensé à ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Mais maintenant, voyant que Tom voulait maintenir un dialogue constant avec lui, Harry eut un grand et beau sourire sur son visage avant qu'il ne lance les bras autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. L'aîné sourit légèrement dans le baiser et de mauvaise foi, il laissa partir le garçon, lâchant sa main, conscient qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que le train n'annonce son départ.

Tom sentit une main serrer son cœur en voyant Harry aller de nouveau à l'école pour toute une année après avoir partagé son lit pendant des mois, vu son sourire éblouissant chaque matin, profité pour extorquer chaque rougeur possible et discuté de la magie avec quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes morale et cerveau que lui pour pouvoir apprécier les détails les plus scabreux de toute l'affaire.

Oui, Tom n'allait jamais l'admettre à voix haute et son amant n'avait pas besoins qu'il le fasse, mais il se peut que bien au fond, après maintes et maintes négociations, Tom Marvolo Riddle, riche et puissant héritier de Serpentard, sache qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux pour la première et unique fois de sa voix et qu'il ne s'en repente pas le moins du monde.

_- Tom!_

Harry se pencha par la fenêtre d'un des compartiments quand le sifflet du train annonça son départ. Le jeune homme avait attiré l'attention de plusieurs personnes sur lui mais seul un lui importait. Et pour le moment, les magnifiques yeux qu'il aimait tant brillaient tristement, semblant vouloir lui dire plusieurs choses en même temps. Il sourit et prit le livret, y gribouillant quelque chose.

L'aîné sortit le sien attendant un de ses débiles et amusants commentaires et il ne fut pas déçu : celui-là disait « Je vais me toucher en pensant à toi chaque nuit, cela pose un problème ? ». Non, cela n'était pas un problème. Le problème étaient les maudits cahiers par lesquels tout avaient commencé. Le train commença à bouger et Tom put faire un de ses meilleurs sourires suffisants.

_- Merlin t'aide à Noël, Potter. Parce que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide médicale_, dit-il en haussant la voix et recevant le sourire joyeux de son compagnon en échange.

Il avait saisi à la perfection la connotation sexuelle de la phrase même s'il n'avait pas prit de ton pervers pour que personne d'autre ne comprenne.

_- Je serai en train de l'attendre ardemment, Riddle !_, lui cria Harry en réponse, avec un grand sourire pendant que ses cheveux volaient au vent et que le train s'éloignait direction Poudlard.

Tom regarda le livret doré qu'il avait entre les mains et le serra dans sa fermement paume. Morgane bénisse Luna Lovegood d'avoir offert ces maudits cahiers à Harry, ou il ne se sentirait pas si stupidement désireux d'avoir ce dernier à nouveau entre ses bras. Harry était malheureusement partit pour Poudlard mais Tom ne s'était définitivement jamais senti aussi aimé.

~ FIN


End file.
